Recently, with the development and popularity of display technologies, display devices have been applied to various types of electronic devices, such as personal desktop computers, tablet computers, or other portable electronic devices.
However, in many circumstances, a user does not want content displayed on a display device of an electronic device to be peeped by others. Therefore, a problem that needs to be solved in the field exists in how an anti-peeping capability of a display device may be improved.